


You're a Mean One, Purple Goops

by Clarence_Jennette



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_Jennette/pseuds/Clarence_Jennette
Summary: A homage (?) to the villain of Sleepless Domain.Sung to the tune of ... well, you know.Merry Christmas!





	You're a Mean One, Purple Goops

You're a mean one, Purple Goops  
You really are a cad  
You're as clammy as a flounder and your breath is really bad, Purple Goops  
You're an anime critic with takes that're really quite sad!

You're a scuzzball, Purple Goops  
You're nothing but a sod  
You pretend to be a sweetheart but you're really just a fraud, Purple Goops  
I'd only touch you with a high-tech-lethal-electric cattle prod! 

You're a bounder, Purple Goops  
You have roaches in your soul  
You have all the like-a-bility of a ugly nasty troll, Purple Goops  
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take ugly nasty troll!

You're a stinkard, Purple Goops  
You're a trashy nasty skunk  
Your brain is full of holey hose, your home is full of junk, Purple Goops  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"

You're a reptile, Purple Goops  
You're the queen of slimy snakes  
Your soul's a putrid 'nana, on the top of moldy cake, Purple Goops  
Your vendetta against magical girls shows an appalling lack of sense and humanity which would lead anyone with any sense to decide you've suffered a psychotic break.

You disgust me, Purple Goops  
Your touch turns things to dross!  
You're a sleazy shifty dirtbag and a crooked gangland boss, Purple Goops  
You're a rancid meat kimchi and monkshood sandwich with cyanide sauce!


End file.
